


You Saved Me

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hermione fixes everything, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, More smut later?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy reveal their relationship via The Daily Prophet. What follows is a whirlwind of emotion and arguments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Daily Outing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfic, although I've written plenty of others not worthy of being posted.
> 
> *Mentions of past self harm*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco go public, but will their love be strong enough to keep them together through all the chaos?

‘What?!’ Ron spluttered. ‘You won’t believe the rubbish they’re still writing about you, Harry.’  
Ron was reading the Daily Prophet, which was supposedly still publishing rubbish about Harry. Hermione looked up from her breakfast and glared at Ron.

‘What now?’ 

Ron handed her the paper and watched her intently.

‘“An exclusive interview Harry Potter himself has revealed…”’ Hermione read aloud, ‘Blah, blah, blah… “The saviour of the wizarding world is indeed very gay, as is former Death Eater, Draco Malfoy.”’

‘Draco fucking Malfoy! What is this about?’ Pansy Parkinson screeched so loud it was heard across the Hall. 

Harry looked across the Great Hall to see a very embarrassed Draco Malfoy trying to calm Pansy. She suddenly looked up, meeting Harry’s eyes. 

‘Oh no. Keep reading, hurry!’ Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione.

‘What?’

‘Just do it!’

‘“Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were caught in The Three Broomsticks on Saturday, looking very cosy, indeed. The two were seen by many, some of which weren’t too pleased with their news…”’

The pair kept reading, the shock evident on both of their faces. The left corner of Hermione’s mouth shifted upwards slightly as she turned to look back at Harry. Almost the whole school had heard or read about it now, including the professors. 

Draco stood quietly from his place at the Slytherin table, ignoring the glares coming from Pansy and Blaise. He padded over to the Gryffindor table and stood behind Harry; he placed a hand tenderly upon Harry’s shoulder and turned him around. Harry stood, smirking at his boyfriend. 

‘Draco?’

‘Yeah, Potter?’ Draco glanced around the Great Hall, grinning at the shocked faces of the students. 

‘I love you, Draco,’ Harry said.

Draco was pulled roughly into the most passionate kiss. Harry’s hands lifted to hold Draco’s waist, pressing his body against Draco’s. 

‘Hey, Potter. How about we go somewhere more private?’

The pair left the Hall, grinning wildly. Once in a secluded corner of the castle, Draco pressed his lips against Harry’s, smirking into the brunet’s mouth. Draco’s hand found its way into Harry’s mess of hair, tugging at the soft locks. He slid his tongue along Harry’s lip, begging for entrance. Harry refused and nibbled on Draco's lip instead. Draco groaned, forcing his tongue into Harry's awaiting mouth. 

Harry pulled at Draco's buttons and slid the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. He ran his fingers across Draco's toned chest, feeling the bumps and grooves of scars from their incident in the bathroom the previous year. Harry gasped and pulled away from Draco, eyes lingering on the scars.

‘Draco, I'm so sorry, I didn't kno-‘

He was cut off by a pair of lips attacking his own, softer this time, tender even.

‘My fault, Harry. I deserved it.’

Draco undid Harry's shirt and moved to the waistband of his black skinny jeans. He pulled them to just under Harry’s crotch and toyed with the elastic of his boxers. 

‘Draco… Oh!’

Draco's tongue was encircling the head of Harry's cock, before his mouth covered it almost to the bottom. One hand on Harry's waist, the other gripping the base of Harry’s cock and toying with his balls; Draco began to move up and down Harry's cock, making him moan in pleasure. Harry reached down and pulled Draco's head closer by his gelled blond hair. A whimper of protest emerged from Draco’s full mouth. Typical Draco, with his perfect hair, and perfect face and per-

Harry’s thoughts were interrupted as Draco’s tongue ran over the slit of Harry’s cock. Harry produced an odd guttural moan in response, making Draco smirk into Harry’s hard cock. 

“Uh, Harry?”

Harry’s head snapped up, and he felt Draco’s mouth leave his still-hard cock. 

“Oh my god, Hermione!”

Harry scrambled to pull his boxers and pants up, blushing a deep shade of pink. 

“Granger? Oh, shit!”

The boys pulled their shirts back on, staying very quiet. Hermione waited patiently, smirking at the embarrassed faces of Harry and Draco.

“I really didn't mean to interrupt, boys. Draco, darling, that was quite an impressive show, but I couldn't bear to see Harry’s face when-“

“Hermione!” Harry almost squealed. Then he added, “H-how long were you standing there?”

Draco looked particularly interested in her answer to that, his eyes darting from the floor to the bushy haired Gryffindor standing before him. Harry gently took Draco’s hand in his own, squeezing only slightly. 

“Long enough.” Hermione huffed, a smile creeping onto her pretty face. “Look, breakfast is almost over and I'd hate for people to come and ogle at you two.” Sensing the boys’ discomfort, she placed a hand on the forearms of both Harry and Draco and squeezed gently. “You boys are so adorable. Go back to Gryffindor tower, Harry.” 

With that, Hermione turned and walked briskly down the hallway. 

“Let's go to the Slyther-“

“Draco, we have Potions first,” Harry said, remembering where Hermione had headed. “We would never get down there without being seen. I can't deal with everyone right now.”

Draco looked into Harry's pleading eyes and watched as a tear dropped onto his cheek. Draco held Harry's waist and pulled him close. 

He whispered into Harry's hair, “It's okay, Harry. We’ll get through this together, okay?”

Harry nodded against Draco's chest and let himself be led to the portrait of The Fat Lady. 

“Caput Draconis,” Harry mumbled. 

“Really, Potter?”

“Why do you keep calling me that?”

“What?”

“You keep calling me ‘Potter’”

Draco considered this, then placed his lips gently against Harry's. 

“I love you, Harry.” Draco whispered. “I guess old habits are hard to break.”

Harry tugged on Draco's arm, mumbling something that may or may not have been a few creative curse words strung together. They entered Harry's dorm together and Draco stood in the middle to look around. He watched as Harry flopped down on the last bed on the left, and made to follow him. Harry stretched, making the sleeves of his shirt ride up, revealing a series of shallow cuts on his wrists. Draco stopped mid-step, making him stumble a little. His eyes wide in shock, he looked at Harry's fit body, wondering where else he was hiding cuts and scars. 

“Harry…?” 

“What? Oh, shit.” He said, hastily pulling his sleeves down and reaching towards Draco. 

But Draco was too fast and had already walked swiftly down the stairs and was just disappearing through the portrait hole.


	2. Heed Hermione's Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Hermione talk it out by the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is noticeably shorter, because my fingers went numb from the cold while typing it.  
> Again, *mentions of past self harm*

Draco sat at the edge of the Great Lake, so many different thoughts crashing around inside his head. He wondered why Harry didn't tell him – or how Draco hadn’t noticed before. He waved his wand aimlessly, accidentally conjuring a silver goblet. He chucked it into the lake for the Giant Squid. 

“Draco?”

He didn't look at Hermione. She sat down next to Draco and placed an arm protectively around his shoulder. She glanced sideways at him. 

“He loves you, Draco. I’ve never seen him happier than the last few weeks,” Hermione paused, shivering in the crisp autumn air. “What you saw, Draco he’s past that. After his godfather died, and what he did to you in that bathroom, he couldn't stop himself.”

Draco cast a warming charm on Hermione as tears toyed at the corners of his eyes. 

“What do I do, Hermione? I just ran out. After seeing that, it was the worst thing I could have done.” `

“Draco, it’s fine, darling. You’re okay. You’re okay.” 

She pulled Draco closer, kissing his forehead softly.

“Draco, is something else– I mean, you seem…”

She trailed off, Draco had unbuttoned the cuff of his sleeve, and was rolling it up. Harsh red cuts covered his arm, getting heavier at his wrist. He looked up at Hermione, who had tears in her eyes. She moved back and reached out, taking his arm in her hand. 

“I have more, on my thigh.”

“Draco, I’m so sorry. Shit.”

They sat huddled together until dark; tears stained their cheeks, and the cold had turned their lips blue. Draco stood, helping Hermione up too. 

“Come on, dinner would have just started,” Hermione breathed softly.

They walked back across the grass together, bumping into each other occasionally, trying to keep warm. They entered the Great Hall side by side. Hermione paused to bid Draco goodbye, but before she could, Draco had already started walking to the Gryffindor table. She hurried to catch up and waited by Draco. He stared at the raven hair of Harry, wondering what to do next.

“Oh, for goodness’ sake…”

She sat beside Ron and pulled Draco down with her, sitting him between her and Harry. Ron took a break from stuffing his face, shooting a quizzing look at Hermione. She mouthed ‘Later’ and Ron shrugged, going back to his chicken. Draco nudged Harry gently, stealing his attention from Dean and Seamus. 

“Harry? Harry, I’m so sorry.” Draco whispered, “I didn't know what to say–“

“Obviously,” Harry hissed. “I worked so hard to hide it from everyone and–“

"Why? Why did you hide it from me? What? You think I don't kno–"

A hand on Draco's shoulder interrupted him. He looked at Hermione and nodded. He stood and walked out, knowing that Harry would follow. Once out of the Hall and a safe distance away from potential eavesdroppers, Draco turned back to Harry.

"Do you think I don't know how it feels?" Barely a whisper.

"No, you don't. To have so much pressure on you to do what's good. To do what's expected of you by everyone in the Wizarding World, and out."

"I don't know how it feels? I was– am expected to take the Mark, to follow in the footsteps of my father and to follow his beliefs. I–"

Draco stopped. He rolled up the sleeve of the arm he hadn’t shown Hermione – his right. Four deep slashes ran from his mid forearm to his wrist. They were old scars, from at least 10 months ago. Harry gasped, and started to reach out for Draco's arm. 

"No." Draco said, retracting his arm and pulling his sleeve back down. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ran. I'm sorry I couldn't be a better person. I'm sorry about your cuts and your scars; but I'm not sorry about mine," Draco said. 

"Draco, I'm sorry." Only a whisper, but enough to stop Draco from leaving once again.

"No. I'm sorry that I thought you were better than this, Potter. I'm sorry I trusted you to not be the narcissistic arse you are."

Draco stepped past Harry and swiftly walked back down the corridor. Harry let the tears fall.


	3. "I'll always be here for you, okay?"

Blaise Zabini was the last person Harry expected to find in his room that night. He was sitting on Harry's trunk, looking around at the posters of the Chudley Cannons stuck up on the walls. 

"Um, sorry," Zabini said, standing up. "Uh, Ron let me in. He's worried about you, you know? We all are." He looked about uncertainly, then met Harry's eyes. "Look, Draco and Hermione told me about your scars. I'm sorry if you didn't want me to know, but I'm one of the only people who cares about you at the moment."

Zabini sighed and stepped towards Harry. Harry lurched forward and hugged Blaise, silently thanking him. 

"Is he mad at me?"

"Yes. And no. I think he's mad at himself more. He wants to talk to you, Harry. Just give him that. A chance to explain."

Harry nodded and grabbed a spare piece of parchment, scribbling down a time and place to meet Draco. 

"Just– tell him I love him," Harry said, handing the note to Blaise.

Blaise gave a soft smile in reply and when he reached the doorway, Harry whispered his thanks.

At eleven thirty, Draco made his way to the Astronomy Tower. What he really wanted was a chance to talk to Harry properly. They had never quite gotten the handle of talking, preferring to solve their problems with a fair fucking. When Draco pushed open the door to the tower landing, Harry was lying on the floor, looking up at the stars. Draco walked over silently and settled beside him, his left arm against Harry's right.

"See that bright star? Over there?" Draco said softly, pointing a little to their left in the sky. 

"Mmhmm," Harry mumbled.

"That's Sirius."

Harry was silent for a few minutes, but Draco felt him shift against him and saw tears falling from his eyes. Draco rolled over, his chest pressing against Harry's side. He reached up and stroked his thumb over Harry's cheek. 

"It's okay, you're okay. I'm here," Draco soothed. "Look. See that constellation? That's Draco. It never sets, I'll always be here for you, okay?"

Harry rolled over and pressed his lips firmly against Draco's, his hand finding Draco's soft hair, noting that it was lacking it's usual gel. He laughed into Draco's mouth and pulled back. He ran the fingers of both his hands through Draco's hair.

"Soft. So soft. Soft like kittens." Harry giggled, "Oh Merlin, I hope your Animagus is a kitten!"

"Stop laughing at me! Harry!" He swatted at Harry's hands, finally making Harry let go of his hair. 

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I know I was selfish and I should have told you about the scars, but I didn't want you to think less of me and– "

"Harry, stop! How could I ever think less of you? For Merlin's sake, you've been through so much, Harry, and I can't imagine what you must be feeling. I'm sorry, Harry. I should have talked to you, told you about my… And look, I would never think less of you for something like that, Harry, no one would."

Harry moved closer to Draco, resting his warm hand on Draco's cold, rough arm, right over the cuts. 

"I have scars of my own, and stories to match and I shouldn't have let that get in the way of loving you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys liking this so far? I'm not really sure where it's going yet but I should be updating every few days to a week. I'm new at publishing my stuff so please give me some feedback!


	4. Harry? Tell me yours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reveal their stories and tell their truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing a few short chapters for a while. I've been working on too many fics from different fandoms and I cant keep up ;~

Harry and Draco lay sideways on Harry's bed, deeming it safer than being in the Slytherin dorms. Harry looked to his left, Draco was staring at the ceiling, occasionally closing one eye and tilting his head. Harry's hand grabbed at Draco's right forearm before he could pull away. He rolled up Draco's sleeve and gently stroked the skin beneath. 

"When– When did it happen?" Harry asked tentatively.

Draco took a deep breath and hesitated, considering the question. He glanced sideways at Harry for only a second before closing his eyes. 

"Last year, in the holidays after what happened in the bathroom– " Draco felt Harry tense beside him. "It's okay, it wasn't only that. My father took me into the drawing room, and he told me what I was expected to do. Dumbledore… I was scared. I thought about going to you and the Order, but after what you did to me, I thought you hated me. I knew you wouldn't trust me so I did what I thought I had to. The only way out…"

Draco held onto Harry's hand, squeezing softly.

"Mum found me unconscious, only a few minutes from dying."

Harry rolled onto his side and draped his arm protectively over Draco's abdomen, his hand clinging to Draco's hip. He smiled at the soft movement of the rise and fall of Draco's chest. 

"Harry? Tell me yours."

"Mine? Oh Merlin, okay," Harry's breath hitched. "Do you know what happened in fourth year? After the Tournament, I turned up in a graveyard. Stuff happened, and I ended up with a jagged cut down my forearm. That was sort of the beginning, it gave me the idea to cut. And what happened to Cedric… I didn't really have time to process anything before the summer holidays. And I guess it was only then that I realised I had a not-so-tiny crush on Cedric and I had nightmares for months. I should have died, or I should at least have to endure the pain. Then at the end of fifth year, my godfather died. I didn't know him for too long but I already felt like I was starting to have a proper family with him and Remus…

"The night of our fight in the bathroom, I cried myself to sleep. I couldn't believe what I'd done to you." Harry looked into Draco's wet eyes. "I knew I liked you at that point. But I thought you hated me; especially after what I did to you, and I didn't blame you for hating me."

"Harry? I– I love you, Harry," Draco whispered into the silence.

Harry rolled on top of Draco and pressed their lips together. "I love you more."


End file.
